Love, Defeat, and Weaknesses
by Moonlit Goddess12
Summary: [Reposted] Someone has kidnapped Starfire, and the Titans have to get her back. Will this bring the Titans closer together, or tear them apart? BBxRae StarxRob
1. The Crash

**Greetings, potential reviewers! I am officially reposting this fic, and right this time! When I originally put it on the site, it was my first fanfic, and I was stupid and didn't know how to seperate chapters. However, it's all good now, and here is the first chappy!**

**I know it's short. Just bear with me here, I've got sixteen more chapters awaiting their time to be posted. I just want to gain some attention first, and then I'll be posting, like, three chapters at a time.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Raven hovered in lotus position above the Tower roof, calmly chanting her three famous words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," she recited slowly and placidly.

The sun began lowering itself beneath the glistening ocean surrounding the Tower. Raven's violet hair swayed softly in the wind as her cape flowed freely. She was at peace ––– as much peace as she could get, anyway. Her eyes shut, she moved her mouth leisurely to her incantation.

"Oh, Raven!" called a familiarly irritating voice. Raven, disturbed, angrily opened one eye. To her utter disgust, Beast Boy was standing in front of her with an enthusiastic expression, his hands behind his back, with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Rolling her eyes, Raven dared to ask, "What, Beast Boy?"

"Uh," he said sheepishly in a childish voice. "Well . . ." he started once more. He looked thoughtfully out at the sunset, and seemingly thought better of what he was going to say. Quickly thinking of an alternate topic, Beast Boy said, "Look what I can do!" With that, he morphed into a creature found in Raven's mind ––– a four-red-eyed bird.

"That's super. Now, GO AWAY," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Ah, but _Raven! _Please?" pleaded Beast Boy whiningly.

"What," Raven asked, unemotionally, "are you talking about?"

"Uh . . . oh yeah! I haven't asked you yet!" Beast Boy replied dumbly.

Raven rolled her eyes once more, and said, "Where are you going with this?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly and he twiddled his fingers. "Er . . . I was wondering if, uh . . ."

Before the green changeling could complete his sentence, a massive crash came from within the Tower.

A single scream came from inside.

* * *

**Trust me, it's going to get better. Please just wait patiently (okay, you don't _have_ to be patient), and you'll hopefully be satisfied.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Warehouse

**Hi! Okay, I'm a little disapppointed because I didn't get any new reviews, but hey, what can you expect in one day? Oh well. Hey! My officialco-writer is here (my super-special bestest friend ever who says hi to all of you peoples out there and is very happy to be here with us today)! Anyways! I'll be posting another chappy immediately after this one because I know that they are incredibly, impossibly short. So make sure to read the chappy after this one!**

**Have fun!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

In dismay, Robin paced back and forth, his brow furrowed. "Cyborg, have you located her yet?" he barked into his communicator.

"NO! Will you stop asking me that! You just called me approximately 3.6 seconds ago!" Cyborg roared into his arm communicator.

"Well, pick up the pace, Cyborg! She could be in danger, and we're just sitting here!" Robin yelled, nostrils flaring.

"Dude, chill out. I told you, as soon as I get the tracker to the right frequency, since her communicator has been deactivated, we can find –––"

Abruptly, Cyborg's tracker began blinking and beeping wildly. "I've got her signal! Sending coordinates!" Cyborg boomed.

* * *

It must have been a sight to see. A boy seemingly flying with a tattered cape and beak shaped helmet; a dark girl levitating with a colossal metal contraption in her arms ––– that had a face; and a green ostrich running alongside them.

* * *

The Titans worriedly set out on their journey to the warehouse in which they were departing to. They were traveling in silence. Robin had a permanent frown on his face with deepening worry lines. Raven kept glancing over to him to make sure that he was okay and didn't completely lose it. No matter the concerned looks, Robin merely stared straight ahead, attempting to concentrate without falling fully apart.

The expedition wasn't terribly long ––– only twenty minutes. To the Titans, especially Robin, it felt like eternity.

"This is it," said Cyborg, checking his built-in computer.

The four teens looked up at what must have been the dirtiest looking warehouse on Earth.

"Let's go," Robin instructed, motioning towards the abandoned depot.

"Soooo . . . I guess they haven't cleaned it in a while?" Beast Boy said, only to be shushed harshly.

"Okay, we don't know who took her, so it could be dangerous," Cyborg cautioned.

"Cyborg's right. We need to be careful, keep quiet, and stay in the shadows," whispered Robin. And with that, they entered the building.

* * *

**Yeah! Official co-writer, any last comments? microphone randomly appears in writer's hand and holds up to co-writer**

**No.**

**Right! Review, people!**

**Or else.**


	3. Ow

**Okay, this chapter is the shortest chapter in the history of . . . history. Wait! Actually, I do have a shorter chapter than this waiting to be posted! Oh well! I am so hyper today! What about you, official co-writer?**

**Yeah, pretty much!**

**YAY! Join the club, peoples! Ya know the only way to do that, official co-writer?**

**Review?**

**YES!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

A desperate grunting came from somewhere within the warehouse. It echoed through the filthy walls, making it sound like a haunted wail.

"She's here somewhere," whispered Raven. "I can feel it."

"My tracker indicates that she's in the far left sector of the building," Cyborg directed accurately.

"This way!" Robin said as quietly as possible.

The teens navigated themselves through a maze of rusty objects and darkness. It was nearly impossible to see where they were going, and the Titans kept bumping into unknown objects.

"Ow!" Beast Boy nearly screamed, tripping over a tarnished item, dragging Raven down with him. They landed with an _oof _on the grimy floor. Beast Boy immediately shot back up, a blush forming on his cheeks, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "Whoops," he said, a sweat droplet falling. He held out a hand to assist Raven.

"Ouch," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that, Rae," said Beast Boy sheepishly. Raven glared.

The grunting became louder, and the Titans were moving closer.

"There she is!" Robin yelled, ruining their cover.

"Mpphh . . . mmmmmm!" came a voice through a gag.

"Starfire!" called Robin. "We're coming!"

* * *

**Now, what do you think isthe correct thing to do after you've just finished reading an insanely amazing fanfic?**

**Review?**

**YES AGAIN!**


	4. The Undiscovered Eyes

**Okay, last chapter I lied. This is officially the shortest chapter ever in the history of history. Seriously. Why do I make these chapters so short? I have absolutely no idea. Maybe I should ask the voices in my head . . . **

**Oh! I forgot I was still typing that! Just disregard that . . . **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for the shortness. It will get better, really it will! I hope . . . **

**Just read already.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Mpphh! MMMMMMMM!" cried Starfire.

Robin was sawing at the heavy chains that contained her with his birdarang. Cyborg began decoding the special technical blindfold that Starfire had over her eyes. Raven started to use her telekinetic power to lift the weights from her feet. Beast Boy pumped Star for information.

"Who took you? Where did they take you? What did they do to you? Was it a guy or a girl? Are you okay?" Beast Boy inquired endlessly.

Of course, it might have helped if the gag wasn't still on Starfire.

Finally free, Starfire embraced her friends in a bone-crunching hug. "Oh, how I thank you, my friends! I am jubilant that you have come to rescue me from this horrible prison!"

"Yeah . . . can we go before whoever the bad guy is comes back?" Cyborg asked.

The Titans walked out, with the help of Starfire's luminosity of her green light, with an undiscovered pair of eyes following their departure.

* * *

**So yeah, just click on the bluish-purplish-periwinklish button down there that says 'Submit Review'! Or click on that bluish-purplish-periwinklish button down there that says 'Add Story to Favorites'! Or better yet, do BOTH!**


	5. Zinothium!

**Hiya, 'tis me again. My official co-writer is not with me today! Gasp! (I failed to mention that in the last chapter!) So sad, I know! Exclaimation points are fun! YAY!**

**This chapter is a little longer, so don't kill me! Ha! I win! I have no idea why, but I still win! YAY, ME!**

**Time to read.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"I was then taken to the wasteful building that we have recently departed from," Starfire concluded.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't get a look at your captor's face?" Robin asked again.

"Yes, Robin, I am certain. As I have previously stated, the crash blew me unconscious and the captor placed the heavy metal objects on me, and blindfolded me, where he took me away. I am confident that he was a male, however, because he spoke to me once and said, 'Come on, pretty thing' when I stumbled on an object," Starfire confessed somberly.

"You're not a thing!" Robin fumed. "We _will_ find him, Starfire, and he _will _pay!"

"Robin, please. Do not become angered. I am mostly undamaged." Starfire said reassuringly.

"He kidnapped you, Star. I won't let him get away with that," Robin vowed.  
"Yo, I'm going to go check out what caused that huge crash, guys. If you need me, I'll be at the scene," Cyborg informed.

"So, Star, how long were you in that place?" asked Beast Boy.

"I do not know, friend Beast Boy. I do not possess the teller of time on my wrist," Starfire admitted.

"Uh, you mean a watch?" Raven said condescendingly.

"Why yes, friend Raven, I do believe that is what it is called," Starfire smiled happily.

For a while, this is the direction that their conversation went. Finally, this embarrassing discussion was broken up when Cyborg came into the room.

"I found the source of the crash. Explosion, actually," Cyborg said solemnly.

"Well, what was it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, well . . . it was Zinothium"

* * *

**Surprised or not? I wasn't! Well, I _did_ write the story so it wouldn't surprise me . . . but . . . whatever! Just REVIEW!**


	6. The Belt

**I know I haven't updated in a really long time (DON'T KILL ME), and the fact that I have the next . . . calculating . . . 11 chapters waiting to be posted probably doesn't help. However the many chapters that are awaiting their specified time, I shall be evil and only post two today! MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**...ahem...**

**Anyway, here is another chappy! This one has a bit Rob/Star in it. DO NOT WORRY BB/RAE FANS! The next chapter is completely BB/Rae, you just have to read this chapter first!**

**Read on, chillen!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"No!" Robin cried, running towards the basement door.

"It can't be!" he shrieked. He charged towards the secret Titan safe, fumbling with the code.

"Come on!" he screamed at the lock.

The door hissed open, and left Robin staring in disbelief.

The belt was gone.

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the couch, his head in his hands. 

"How could . . . but I . . . he took . . . I can't believe . . . he . . ." Robin was muttering. The others were worried for him.

"He's really beating himself up for this, isn't he?" Beast Boy whispered behind the Boy Wonder.

"Yeah. Next to his Red X plan failing, almost losing his life, nearly losing his friends, and a freak stealing his bent-on-destruction-fueled suit, this is pretty bad," Cyborg replied.

"Please, I would like to know now that Robin will be okay," Starfire said hopefully.

"It looks like we have to cheer him up!" responded Beast Boy happily.

Beast Boy walked over to Robin and attempted to raise the miserable boy's spirits. "So, dude, wanna play some Gamestation?" When there was no reply, Beast Boy tried again. "Okay, how about some sparring practice? We all know you love to spar!" Again with no response, Beast Boy tried yet another time. "Dude, pizza is good! Well, not with that meat because it's disgusting . . . vegetarian pizza is soooooo much better . . . wanna get some? We could go to Ralph'sPizza and –––" Beast Boy stopped as a large, heavy, metal hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Give it up, man. Just leave him alone," Cyborg said. With sagging shoulders and drooping ears, Beast Boy slowly walked away.

"It was worth a try," said Raven, attempting to comfort the green boy.

Starfire sat on the couch next to Robin and put her delicate hand on his shoulder. At this gesture, Robin looked up to see Starfire's sad face.

"Robin, as your friends, we wish for you to return to your normal state of joy, please. We are concerned, Robin. We know that you feel that you are to blame, but your mistake is far in the past, where it is meant to stay. Please do not grieve over an unintended error," Starfire reassured him. She looked at him with glittering eyes and a sincere face. He stared back at her. Then he stood.

"We'll find X. No matter what it takes," he said boldly.

* * *

**Review!**

**I don't care if 'you have better things to do'! We all do! But are we doing those better things? NO. So easily distract yourself merely by pressing the little bluish button down there . . . . **


	7. Love

**Okay, this is a really random filler chapter with BB/Rae fluff!**

**Wait, doorbell . . . . **

**MY OFFICIAL CO-WRITER HAS ARRIVED!**

**So now that she is here, we can continue with the story!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Later, in the Tower hallway . . .

Beast Boy walked nonchalantly down the corridor, where he bumped into none other than Raven.

"Oops! Sorry, Rae," Beast Boy apologized genuinely, picking up the book he had caused to fall, and handed it back to Raven on the page she was on.

For the first time ever, Beast Boy saw Raven close her book. Astonished, he looked up at her. He thought she had a smile on her face.

"Uh . . ." he said, confused.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were on the roof before the explosion?" Raven asked.

A blush rose to Beast Boy's face as he remembered what he would have said if the crash wouldn't have broken him off. "Yeah, I remember."

"What were you going to say?"

"Uh . . . I . . ." his voice trailed off, scrambling for something to say.

"Well?"

"I was going to . . . ask you –––"

Just then, the alarm sounded.

* * *

**I'm Lovin' It!**

**That belongs to McDonalds.**

**But it's true, no?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Titans, Go!

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Wait --- does anyone even read this story? I wouldn't balme them if they didn't, because I have to admit, it is pretty lame. But hey, you can't blame a girl for trying, right?**

**Whatever. If anyone really is reading this, I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE FOR CHAPTER SHORTNESS.**

**It's not my fault! Well . . . it kind of is. Oh well! Just read!**

**READ I say!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Titans, go!"

The heroes ran through the night towards the trigger of the alarm. Buildings whizzed by until they came upon their destination: the city park. Fortunately, the street lamps were lit so they could see in the darkness.

Just as they arrived, a dark figure dropped from a tree. He stepped into the light to reveal himself.

"X!" Robin exclaimed, startled.

"Yeah, it's me, kid. Get used to it. I came because you stole my girl," Red X accused in his deep voice.

_"Your _girl!_" _Robin repeated incredulously.

"That's right. _You _don't deserve her," Red X sneered at Robin.

Starfire stood in disbelief.

"Titans, attack!" Robin commanded angrily.

At this order, Beast Boy morphed into a tyrannosaurus rex. Raven's eyes glowed phosphorescent with white power. Cyborg's sonic cannon charged up for battle. Starfire's hands lit up in a round green flame. Robin pulled out his birdarang.

Red X was not the slightest bit phased.

Red X threw a sticky substance onto Beast Boy as Robin had in the Titan's first encounter with this 'villain'. The criminal pitched an X at Cyborg which disabled his technology, causing him to fall over in malfunction. The felon then flung a huge X at Raven, pinning her to the ground. The convict next whisked out a whip and lashed it out, grabbing Robin's belt from the Boy Wonder's waist; then tossed an X that wrapped around Robin so that he couldn't move and thudded to the ground.

Seeing that the rest of the team was currently _tied up _with other matters, Red X did a backflip and landed directly behind an oblivious Starfire. He roughly grabbed her around her waist and pushed a button on his belt.

Red X and Starfire faded away.

* * *

**Say buh-bye, Starfire!**

**MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Just review already!**


	9. Defeat

**I _WAS _going to make you all suffer, but . . . I'm feeling especially generous today. So, therefore, I am posting another chapter! YAY! Okay, is it just me, or was I the only one cheering? **

**stares at empty room**

**Fine. Be that way.**

**READ.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. "No!"

* * *

After their defeat, the crushed Titans returned to the Tower.

"How could we have been beaten so easily?" The question lingered in the air, remaining unanswered. The silence was unbearable in the midst of their misery. The team sulked around with no optimism for days. Time moved slowly along, sluggish and slothful. Without Starfire to raise the team's hopes, they were doomed for depression.

Red X had so quickly and easily defeated them; the team's morale was virtually dead. A team member missing with the rest moping around, it was a criminal's dream. Crime rates rose in the city so much, the news didn't bother reporting them all; there was too many.

Even Beast Boy was crushed. He no longer cracked endless jokes. He didn't play anymore Gamestation. He was so depressed that he didn't even annoy Raven.

As for Robin, he mostly spent all of his time in his room. Nobody knew what he did in there. Whenever he came out, it was only for food; then he would disappear again.

Cyborg busied himself with unnecessary tasks and unneeded repairs. He no longer cried 'BOO-YAH' in celebration; there was nothing to celebrate. He didn't even argue with Beast Boy about tofu anymore.

Raven continued regularly: books, herbal tea, and silence. Sometimes, though, when she thought she was alone, Beast Boy caught her staring out the window for long amounts of time, until she finally turned away, shaking her head.

Occasionally, Cyborg would attempt to locate Starfire's signal, but there was never any prevail. The team avoided contact with one another. It was too painful to be reminded of the experience.

Raven, of all people, made the first move to raise the team's spirit.

She gathered the remaining Titans in the Main Room and sat them all down on the couch.

"Look, it's pointless to mope around like sloths. There is no reason for us to languish in our own misery. If we are to regain our strength as heroes, we must get Starfire back. If we don't, who knows what will become of the city?" Raven inferred courageously.

The rest of the team looked at the ground. They didn't have enough strength or hope to even pretend to believe in what Raven was saying. They were too damaged.

"_Listen to me," _Raven demanded. When they didn't abide or look up, she forced them to. A black aura formed underneath each boy's chin, and, with her power, Raven lifted their heads and made their eyes meet hers.

"_We have to find Starfire. We need to catch Red X. Soon."

* * *

_

**To be SUPER amazing today, I shall post yet another chapter!**

**MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**You shall never top me!**

**NEVER!**

**(review please)**


	10. Imprisoned

**Hello, people! If you exist, say 'I!'**

**-silence-**

**Well, it was worth a shot.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Starfire struggled against the tight grip of the forceful masked villain. Her eyes lit a bright green in fury. "You will not get away with this!" she shouted. The Red X ignored her.

"We'll be together soon, pretty thing," Red X mused.

Red X had transported them to some form of headquarters. After they had disappeared and Starfire had lost sight of her friends, they had come into focus with this domain.

Starfire strained to gain freedom of the criminal's grasp, but he only held tighter. Finally, she shot starbolts out of her eyes at her captor. Red X immediately let go in pain, and Starfire dropped to the metal floor. In a heap, she began to rise to her feet. Unfortunately, the swift felon took advantage of her temporary disarray and captured her once more. He promptly shifted the red-haired Tameranian and placed her against a wall where he speedily chained her arms straight out and her feet directly pointing towards the floor.

"You're going to be staying here. If you're nicer, maybe I'll allow you a room. For now, though, you need to cool your temper," Red X said, flaunting his power over her.

"You will not keep me here forever! Robin and Cyborg and Beast Boy and Raven will come rescue me, you will see!" Starfire seethed.

"And how will they do that, pretty thing, when they don't even know where you are?" Red X reached his hand into Starfire's hidden pocket and pulled out her communicator. He held it in front of her face, then crushed with his powerful hand.

Starfire gasped. How were they to find her now? Starfire hung her head, and Red X exited the room.

Days went past. Red X did allow her food and, ahem, bathroom breaks. However, 99 of her time was spent in the heavy chains. She was very dejected and felt as though all hope was relinquished. Then she would remember: her friends would come for her. They would not abandon her.

Sometimes Red X would come into the room and just look at her, with Starfire ferociously staring back, her eyes ablaze. She had no strength, however to blast him with her eye starbolts. He once went up to her and ran his finger down her arm as she gritted her teeth in disgust.

Her hope was fading. Where were her friends?

* * *

**If you were too stupid or ignorant, that chapter was Starfire based. So . . . yeah . . . . **

**This is weird.**

**I don't have anything to say.**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!**

**-runs around in circles and smacks into wall-**

**Ow . . . HURRY, REVIEW BEFORE THE WORLD EXPLODES!**


	11. Weaknesses

**So it's really true.**

**No one reads this fic.**

**Not one single person has reviewed for the last _five_ chapters.**

**Fine.**

**Be that way.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

The search was slow.

For hours upon hours, the Titans would investigate suspected hideouts and interrogate suspicious people. They would examine cryptic clues and unravel the mystery very slowly with bit by bit at a time.

"The work may be tedious, but we're getting closer," Robin once said in a time where the team seemed stuck in their research.

"We're inching our way there," Raven once commented.

"Slow piece by slow piece, we're putting the puzzle together," Cyborg said at one time.

"Red X won't know what hit him," Beast Boy said when they were close to the solution.

After long hours of work, after extensive periods of labor, and after lengthy phases of mental exhaustion, the Titans _finally _discovered Starfire's location. They were incredibly joyful that they, at long last, uncovered the alien's whereabouts.

"All right, Titans. We need a plan to catch X and rescue Starfire. Any ideas?" Robin asked, surprisingly. After all, the Boy Wonder always comes up with the plans, especially when it involves saving a certain someone . . .

"No."

"Not really."

"Got me."

Robin sighed. "Great. We finally know where Starfire is, and we have no plan. That's great teamwork," Robin said sarcastically.

"Well, we better come up with something soon. Who knows what that nasty dude has planned?" Cyborg remarked. Robin cringed at the thought.

"Red X _does _have a weakness," Raven observed.

**_"WHAT?"_** the rest of the team cried simultaneously.

* * *

**Why should I even try to get you people to review?**

**You won't anyway.**

**I'll just go crawl up into a ball in this cornerand cry . . .**


	12. The LIGHT

**Wow, guys. How long has it been since I updated last? Long time. Whoa.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've just had too much crap going on to concentrate on fanfics. But I'm better now! YAY!**

**So, to compensate for the long wait, I'll give you guys four chapters. Don't cha love me?**

**Just kidding. So, here you go!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Everyone was in position.

In poised places outside of Red X's headquarters, the Teen Titans stood their ground. Scattered in planned points around the building, the Titans waited silently for the signal. Robin looking for any sign of movement; Cyborg scanning the area for the perpetrator; Raven falling into herself and becoming a spirit form, searching for Starfire within the building; Beast Boy falling asleep with boredom. It felt like an incredibly long wait.

"Come on! He has to leave sometime!" Beast Boy whispered to himself.

At long last, a door leading inside the building was flung open. Crouching in their individual hiding places, the Titans waited for the footsteps leaving to fade away. Finally, exactly five minutes after Red X had left, the Titans rose to their feet and quickly, with the help of Raven, entered the criminal's 'lair'.

"Okay," Robin whispered. "Now that we're in, Cyborg and I will take the left sector, and Raven and Beast Boy will take the right sector."

Simultaneously, Raven and Beast Boy looked up at each other, then immediately back down at the floor, blushing.

"Titans, move! We don't know how long it will take for Red X to get back, so hurry!" Robin ordered.

Obeying their leader, the teens ran off in their separate directions: Cyborg and Robin to the left, Beast Boy and Raven to the right. Silently, the team weaved through hallways to get to their divided destinations.

After some minutes of maneuvering through the halls, Raven and Beast Boy were at their assigned station.

"Heh, heh . . . I guess we were put together again, weren't we?" Beast Boy squeaked, referring to the last four times he and Raven were team partners.

"Yea–––" Raven began, until she was suddenly interrupted by a plan-wrecking occurrence.

Red beams of light appeared, while Beast Boy and Raven were fortunate enough to jump together and were then surrounded by beams of red light.

* * *

**Weird ending that will make sense in next chapter. So be patient and press the buttony thing!**

**Wait, REVIEW FIRST!**


	13. Pancakes

**Heehee! A longer chappy! YAY!**

**Listening to "The World is Black" by Good Charlotte. Good song.**

**So, yeah, you people don't care about my blabbering! So read and review, people!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Barely escaping a close call, Raven and Beast Boy struggled not to touch the beams of red light.

Breathing heavily, Raven said, "They're detectors. If anything touches them, the alarm will go off, alerting Red X that someone's in his hideout."

"Right. And we're supposed to just stand here until he turns them off!" Beast Boy complained.

"What other choice do we have?" Raven inquired solemnly.

" . . . . . "

An awkward silence followed. The two shifted uncomfortably. After all, they were pressed together in an attempt not to touch the detectors. In fact, they had no idea why the sensors had suddenly activated.

Little did they know that Red X had sensed their presence and had gone back into his hideout, only minutes after the Titans had entered. Though he did not know for sure that someone was there, he had turned on the detector beams for safety, then left once more.

"I wonder how Robin and Cyborg are holding up . . ."

On the other side of the building, Cyborg was standing on one foot, trying not to move so he wouldn't set off the alarm. Robin was pinned up against a wall with one arm up and in a sort of throwing-a-ball position. They also had just barely escaped hitting the detectors and were now trapped.

Back on the right side of the building, Beast Boy had unsuccessfully been attempting to come up with solutions to their predicament for the last 62 minutes.  
"What if you used your powers to –––"

"No, the beams can detect that, too."

"Okay, what if you flew –––"

"The space in between the beams is too narrow for me to levitate through."

"_Okay, _what If I turned into a mouse and –––"

"No. It's too risky for you. If, whilst morphing, you happened to touch a beam, we'd be caught."

Beast Boy grunted in frustration. What were they supposed to do? Stand there forever? Not that he didn't like being pressed up against Raven, persay . . . He wasn't just sweating because of body heat . . . .

After a while (more like 47 minutes), Beast Boy took to humming and whistling never-ending songs. Raven did her best not to kill him.

After nearly three agonizing hours, the beams finally turned off.

The two moved away from one another, relaxing a bit, and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes! Finally–––" Beast Boy was broken off as Raven placed a quieting finger over his lips.

Hoping that Beast Boy would not misinterpret the gesture, Raven whispered, "Red X could have come back and turned off the beams. We need to be careful."

Beast Boy nodded, though somewhat disappointed.

They resumed their ready-for-battle positions and awaited the arrival of Red X. Raven poised herself so that if he happened to walk through the door, she could easily hit him with some empty wooden crates; Beast Boy could effortlessly morph into a gorilla or an animal of destruction of some sort.

After what felt like hours, the two Titans grew tired of waiting for the right moment for Red X to enter.

"Gosh! Does the dude never walk around his own place!" Beast Boy cried in aggravation.

"We just have to be patient," Raven said calmly from half-way across the room.

But Beast Boy could not be patient.

He fiddled his fingers, played with dust on the floor, chased his tail as a dog, experimented with his glove, rolled his eyes into the back of his head, pulled at his hair, pretended his hands were people, smelled his shoe, made a game of blowing fuzzies around, imagined he was on a mo-ped, and sighed with astonishing boredom.

Raven restrained herself from murdering him.

Suddenly, there was a noise from outside the doorway. It was a small thud, then barely audible whispers. Though Raven and Beast Boy could not hear what was being said, they took no chances. They crept as low as they could to hide and prepared themselves for a fight.

"NOW!" Raven commanded abruptly as she began hurling the wooden crates at the suspect. Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and started charging towards the convict, but hastily stopped when the smoke billowing in the room from Raven's attacks faded away.

"_Robin? Cyborg?" _he said incredulously.

"Not anymore, man. Now we're Robin and Cyborg Pancake," Cyborg responded, rubbing his head painfully.

"Nice to meet you," Raven snorted sarcastically. "You gave us quite a scare."

"And you gave _us _quite a beating," Cyborg replied characteristically.

"What are you dudes doing over here?" Beast Boy inquired, changing the subject.

"Cyborg managed to shut down the sensors, so we came back here to make sure you two were okay ––– you are okay, aren't you?" Robin informed them in a serious tone.

"Fine," Raven answered. "And you?" she asked, referring to their recently inflicted wounds.

"We will be, eventually."

"Soooooo . . . can we find Starfire and go since Red X hasn't come back yet?" Beast Boy requested, hopeful that he wouldn't have to sit in endless boredom once more.

"We should stick to the plan," Robin decided firmly.

"But why risk a confrontation with Red X when we can just get Starfire and leave?" Raven challenged.

"Because," Robin managed to murmur. "If we don't defeat him now, he'll just come back and take her away again. I can't go through that another time."

* * *

**You likey? Me likey.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. I'm sorry

**I'm sure nobody is reading this, so why even bother? So, just read already!

* * *

**

Chapter 14

The Titans impatiently awaited the villain's return.

"The guy is such a retard! Seriously, who leaves their own hideout wide open for someone to come in and steal their hostage? _Who!" _Beast Boy exclaimed, perturbed.

"Maybe he didn't think anyone could find it," Raven offered calmly.

"Well . . . whatever. The dude is still a retard," Beast Boy concluded.

The two Titans were once again sitting at their assigned station, waiting for Red X to come. Beast Boy was once more amazingly bored and was attempting to strike up a conversation, but Raven kept blowing it out.

"Do you ever change your style?" Beast Boy inquired, his attempts failing.

"No."

"Oh. What about your hair cut?"

"Not really."

"Oh. What about that red thingy on your forehead?"

"No."

"Oh. What about –––"

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy stopped after Raven's outburst. He knew he was annoying her, and he really didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.

After a few moments of total silence, Beast Boy finally said, "I'm sorry." Raven's expression suddenly softened. She looked over at him from halfway across the room.

"For what?" she asked softly.

"I know I'm really annoying and it must be a pain to have to put up with me," Beast Boy replied sadly. He looked at the ground he was sitting on.

Raven gazed at his miserable expression and suddenly regretted that she had been so mean to him over their time as team members. "No. Really. It's okay," she reassured him gently, making sure that she didn't sound sarcastic at all.

He looked over at her and smiled. His tone suddenly grew gleeful. "You really mean it? You don't think I'm annoying? Yah!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I didn't say _that," _she said playfully.

Beast Boy got up and did a little dance. "Oh yeah! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! Uh huh, oh yeah!"

Raven couldn't resist letting out a small giggle at Beast Boy's hilarious little jig. Beast Boy continued his uproarious boogie until a deep voice suddenly came from the doorway.

"Well, if it isn't a party? Now why wasn't I invited?"

* * *

**Raven is slightly OOC, I know. don't worry 'bout it, people. No biggy.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**Last chappy for today, guys! So savor it and cry until I update again!**

**Just kidding. I'm not _that_ arrogant . . . **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Beast Boy stopped abruptly in the middle of his 'victory dance' as Raven drew in a sharp intake of air.

"Red X!" Raven whispered in disbelief. Their plan was ruined! The element of surprise was no longer on their side, but rather, on his.

"Yeah, that's me kid," he responded. With that, he wasted no time and whisked out a handful of weapons. The Titans had absolutely no time to react, and were suddenly wrapped together in an unbreakable x.

"Let us go!" Raven cried.

"Why do you people even bother with your pleas? I mean really, kid, do you think I'm actually going to just set you free and let you walk away?" Red X taunted. Raven could tell he was grinning devilishly beneath that mask of his.

Beast Boy glared furiously at Red X. Just when things were going good

––– no, _every time_ things were going good ––– _he _would go and ruin it. _He _would crush all hope. _He _would destroy all their chances at anything.

"What's the matter, kid?" Red X ridiculed towards Beast Boy. "Mad? Mad that I got you? Mad that you've lost your team? Mad that I've outsmarted you? Or," he taunted with a glance towards Raven, "are you mad that I've ruined your chances with Goth Girl here? Mad that I won and you –––"

As this was playing out, Beast Boy became more and more enraged with Red X. Who did he think he was? Talking about him and Raven like that! He was going to pay . . .

And he did.

Beast Boy furiously burst out of the x containing him and Raven with a single morph into a tyrannosaurus rex. He supposed the x wasn't unbreakable after all. He roared wrathfully and feverishly at Red X. Red X, bewildered, stepped back.

"How'd you . . ." the stunned villain muttered. Beast Boy responded with an infuriated roar.

Red X immediately lost his cool and whimpered frightfully. Then, he took off running through the doorway, his arms flailing. Beast Boy, however, did not pursue him.

The changeling returned to his human form, looking after the fleeing Red X.

Raven was standing several feet away from him, taken aback. "Wow."

Beast Boy glimpsed over at her, and his angry expression faded. He resumed his normal personality and smiled hugely. "Yeah, well, that guy was really getting on my nerves," he said humorously.

Raven looked at him one last time, then down at the ground. "We better warn Robin and Cyborg that Red X knows we're inside the building." She took out her communicator and spoke clearly into the receiver. "Calling Cyborg. Calling Robin. Red X has returned and knows that we are inside of his hideout. We should get Starfire and go. It's too risky to stay here. Hopefully he hasn't found you guys. Robin? Cyborg?"

After several seconds, a deep and familiar voice crackled into the communicator. "Oh, don't worry about your friends. They're in good hands."

Hideous laughter followed, and Raven dropped the communicator.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW?**

**-drops to knees and starts groveling at reader's feet-**

**-tears welling- _PLEASE?_**


	16. Forgotten Tears

**Hey, people! Sorry for the super long wait _again_. I just can't seem to break these bad habits can I? To make you people happy, I shall punish myself!**

**_Bad Moonlit Goddess12! Bad! You don't wait forever to update!_**

**-cowers at own waggling finger-**

**Ok, now that's out of the way, on with the fic!

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"No," Beast Boy breathed in disbelief.

Red X always won. It was not fair, and even worse, he now had Cyborg, Robin, _and_ Starfire.

"No matter how much we don't like to face it, it's still real. We need to get the rest of the team back and defeat Red X if we have a chance," Raven stated.

Beast Boy nodded more confidently than he felt. How were they going to defeat him by themselves? Sure, it was two against one, but Red X seemed to always be two steps ahead of them. How were they to overpower him if he seemed to always know what they were going to do next?

The two remaining Titans began to walk down the twisting hallways of Red X's headquarters. After perhaps 30 minutes of complicated maneuvering, Beast Boy finally asked, "Uh . . . where are we going?"

Raven glanced over at him quickly. "I have no idea," she admitted flatly.

"So, why are we walking again?" Beast Boy inquired confusedly.

"I don't know," Raven sighed, frustrated. She leaned against the wall then slid to the floor. "What else are we supposed to do?" she asked hopelessly.

Beast Boy gave. He slid next to her. "I don't know."

"I mean, I know that we are supposed to be the big heroes and save our friends from the terrible criminal, but it seems like we just can't," Raven said, burying her face into her hands.

Beast Boy awkwardly patted her on the back. "I know what you mean," he empathized.

Raven looked up at him from her hands and saw his shaky smile. "It will be alright. Really," he attempted with an insecure tone of voice. "You'll see. It will be okay." Beast Boy was now really trying to convince himself. Knowing it wasn't true, tears glittered softly in his eyes. Raven was surprised by this unexpected emotion. She had never seen Beast Boy cry before. She knew that _she_ could not show emotion, though.

But yet, Raven had an incredibly strange sensation; her cheeks ––– they felt _wet._

Raven reached up her hand and touched her face. She drew back her fingers and saw something of her own that she never thought existed. _Tears._

And suddenly, Raven was sobbing. She wept as if there really _was _no tomorrow, and for that matter, there might not be. She cried until she had no breath to cry anymore. She bawled until there were no tears left. She could feel objects around her hovering in the air with black auras around them, but she didn't care.

When she eventually looked up, Beast Boy was staring at her with hopeless eyes. She gazed upon the ruins of the corridor, the destruction of her being. There was nothing left.

And so the pain gnawed at them as the time swept away.

* * *

**-watch swings back and forth in front of reader's eyes-**

**_You must review. You must review. You must review . . . . _**

**Seriously, people . . . . REVIEW!**

**(I loved the last reviews! Keep 'em comin'!)**

**NOW.**


	17. Unknown Circumstances

**Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeep. This has been a test of the emergency signal program. We now bring you back to the original broadcasting.**

**-blinks- **

**That was weird. Anyway, my official co-writer has not been here for the last several chapters! I know, doesn't it bring sadness upon all of you? It's tragic, but we must continue nevertheless! **

**-stands proudly with theme music playing in background- **

**-is hit by a random head of lettuce- **

**-theme music dies-**

**Aw, man. Oh well. To add to the tragedy of my co-writer's absence, I am sorry to announce that this is the last chapter that I have written out so far. But do not fret my loyal reviewers! I shall continue to write, even in this lonely state of mind!**

**Okay, you all are sick of my randomness, I'm sure. So, read on, fellow humanoids!

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Beast Boy and Raven were in a state of utter devastation and hopelessness. Their typical heroic spirits had died, and their usual frivolous moods had been wiped from their souls. As their mourning of their despair continued, the whole mission fell apart. There was no hope. There was only a silence of desperation and anguish.

Beast Boy had a far-away look in his eyes, as he sat in his misery. He hated the fact that they were helpless to the inevitable: they had failed. There was nothing they could do now; it was pointless to even try. His hopelessness was unbearable no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Raven sat motionlessly, her eyes quivering in depression. She had never felt so much emptiness in her life. She had spent it all fighting her powerful emotions, trying to keep them under control. Now that she had lost this power, she felt as if there were some form of void in her stomach and heart. For some reason, there felt as if there was a lump in her throat, and she didn't know why.

Their situation couldn't get worse. They were destined for failure.

Or so they thought.

Just as they were about to abandon the mission and their hopes completely, there was suddenly a faint clicking in the distance of the hallway. Both their eyes raised to meet with a miraculous sight: it was a mechanical hand! Never before had either of them thought they would be so overjoyed to see this display.

Happily clacking down the hallway came Cyborg's detachable hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's ––– it's ­––– Cyborg's hand!" Raven exclaimed in disbelief.

The hand made its way down the hallway guided by a red eye that was directly linked to Cyborg's systems. It made it to the two renewed Titans and hopped up and down in excitement. Raven and Beast Boy rejoiced in happiness. Their hope was restored!

"They must be sending us a signal!" Raven exclaimed.

"Soooooooo . . . what are we supposed to do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Follow the hand, you idiot," Raven snapped.

"Right . . ." Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg's hand began prancing back down the hallway.

"Come on," Raven said, gesturing towards the hand. Beast Boy and Raven began following the metal contraption, praying that Cyborg knew what he was doing. As soon as they were walking down a second hallway, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm.

Pulling her back, he whispered, "Wait! What if it's a trap?"

Blushing at how close they were, Raven replied quickly, "Cyborg wouldn't lead us into a trap."

Just noticing how close they were also, Beast Boy quickly pulled away. "I mean, what if Red X _made _him do it, so that we would follow him right into a trap?"

"Red X probably isn't even near them," Raven responded, brushing off the question easily.

"Then why wouldn't they just come find us themselves instead of sending a hand?" Beast Boy questioned.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I'm sure they're probably tied up so they can't come themselves. Plus, Cyborg wouldn't listen to Red X, no matter what. You know how stubborn he is," Raven concluded intelligently.

"Fine," Beast Boy muttered, dropping her arm. They turned back to the hand, which they discovered had been staring at them the whole time.

"Um, so yeeeeeaaaaah . . . it's all good now," Beast Boy said directed towards the hand. It had a weird kind of secretive smirk on, even though it was impossible. "O–kay . . . Cyborg, are we going now?" Beast Boy asked tentatively, kind of freaked out at the creepy little smirk.

The hand hopped up and turned around, continuing to lead the two into unknown circumstances . . . .

* * *

**-stuffs popcorn into mouth-**

**Mmmmm . . . buttery . . . .**

**Oh . . . right. This is the part where I tell you to review. Hmm . . . what witty comment can I leave you people with today?**

**-chews thoughtfully-**

**Got it! Review or you shall all suffer slow and painful deaths when the world is mine! MUAH HA HA HA HA!**

**(review please)**


	18. Little Grass Stain

**Whazzup in the his-house homie-g's? Just kidding! You thought I was serious for a second, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Ha . . . you should have seen your face . . . yeah, good times, good times . . . . **

**What's that you say? You say get on with the story already? Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU? Oh, yes, you would, but hey, I'm am temporarily a cruel person, there fore I shall prolong your waiting period!**

**Do doo dooo . . . la laa laaa . . . oh, what's that you say? You say you'll kill me if I don't get on with it? Oh, well someone's testy today! Fine, have your way . . . meanie.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 18

"Why have our friends not arrived yet? Should they not have appeared to our rescue by this time? Oh, X'hal, what if they have gotten themselves in the 'lost'? Oh, dear friends, hold on!" Starfire exclaimed fearfully.

Robin anime sweat dropped. They had gone over this same conversation at least 16 times already. "Star . . ." he began for the umpteenth time, only to be interrupted by Cyborg.

"Ha! What are they _doing?_ Little grass stain, it's not time to think about that . . ." Cyborg remarked laughingly.

"What is it, friend?" Starfire inquired curiously. Robin leaned in to hear also, though it was difficult with the heavy chains holding him down.

"The little tofu boy just pulled Raven in close and they're whispering!" he laughed. Robin's eyes just about burst out of his mask.

_"What?"_ Robin exclaimed incredulously.

Starfire attempted to clap, but found it impossible due to the chains pinning her arms to the wall. The gleeful smile overtook her face as she giggled mischievously. "Our dear friends have finally come together! I was certain this would occur sometime!"

Robin looked over at her. "You _knew_ that this would happen?"

Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I thought it was obvious," Cyborg smirked smugly. Robin looked down, as if re-contemplating his views on life.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, man," Cyborg urged impatiently. "According to my calculations, the trip back here, taking into account those minor side-trips that they seem to be taking, it should be another good 40 minutes before they get back here, that is, if they don't get lost . . . Red X has one tricked out hideout!"

Exhausted, the three fell into a lapse of silence, their only hopes in the hands of an immature green changeling and a bad-tempered, unpredictable empath. You can just imagine how safe they felt.

Waiting was the worst part. Without the energy to try and make the best of their situation, their souls plunged into their own dark thoughts of what was to become of each of them. What would happen if Beast Boy and Raven _were_ to fail? What would happen to them then? What did Red X plan to do with them? What if Beast Boy and Raven were captured themselves? Then what? The Teen Titans seemed to always manage to wriggle out of sticky situations, but what if this was too much for them? It would be humiliating to be defeated by Red X, the amateur to the world of crime, and go down as failures as heroes and as people.

And so the three were left alone in the dimly lit room trapped in chains and in their own thoughts.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, I know, I KNOW . . . it's short, but that sux 4 all u ppl now doesn't it? Yes, yes it does! So HA! That's what you get for . . . uh . . . I know what you did last summer! HA!**

**REVIEW NOW**


	19. I Might Not Get The Chance To Tell You

**Did ya miss me? I'm sure your all ducking and covering at this moment. But fear not fellow fanfiction goers! I shall spare you my ultimate terror and peril and allow to read the story!**

**Did anyone notice that peril and perish are really similar words?**

**Oh, sorry . . . **

**Now READ, my child, READ!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 19

Still trailing Cyborg's mechanical hand, the two Titans maneuvered through various hallways of the villain's hideout under the guidance of Cyborg. Silence filled the distance between them, not sure what to say between either of them, lost in their own thoughts.

Beast Boy began a habit of glancing over at the dark empath, then quickly snapping his gaze forward again. What would happen if the battle they were soon to enter was to be their last? What if this would be the final time he would ever get the chance to talk to her alone again? This could be the last chance he was going to get, and he wouldn't waste it like he had before every other battle.

Raven stared fixedly ahead, never once turning her head in the direction of the changeling's direction. This was the way it was supposed to be, right? A stony silence always separating them, never allowing herself to give into a certain emotion that nagged at her every time Beast Boy was in the room. Yes, this was the way it must be, even though she secretly longed for more.

The only sound that filled the silence was the faint clicking of the hand on the ground and the soft swishing of Raven's cerulean cloak flowing behind her. It was awkward and tense, both wondering what the other was thinking, never daring to ask.

At last, after maybe 40 minutes of wandering the vast hallways of Red X's lair, Cyborg's hand jumped up and down, pointing at a cold steel door in front of them. It loomed in the darkness of the shadows cloaking its vastness.

Abruptly, Cyborg's hand crackled, electrocuting stings spurting from it. It convulsed violently in malfunction, and then dropped motionless, the illuminated red eye burnt out.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Raven said worriedly, starting to walk towards the door.

"Raven . . . wait," Beast Boy said in a sincere tone, gently grabbing her arm to stop her from going any closer. She stopped and turned to him.

"What?" she asked, her expression unreadable.

"I . . ." he trailed off.

"Beast Boy, what? We have to go . . ."

He began to panic, thinking she would leave. "Wait! It's just . . . listen, this could be the last battle we'll fight, and –––" he said all in a rush.

"Beast Boy, this isn't going to be our last fight. We'll be fine! Why are you so worried?"

". . . Because . . . I might not get the chance to tell you . . ."

"Tell me wha–––"

She didn't get to finish when Beast Boy took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on her pale lips. Her violet eyes widened in surprise. When they pulled away, Raven began to say, "I . . ." but was silenced by Beast Boy.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" he exclaimed, taking her by the hand and leading them through the steel door that lay before them.

They were never expecting what they found on the other side.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry . . . couldn't resist the fluffiness! Actually, it's not technical fluff because fluff is pointless romance, but MINE, I tell thee, is SUPER COOL, so thus you will review!**

**Don't cha love how I turn it around on you guys like that? I'm sure you're now all screaming profane language at your innocent computer monitor, so I shall now take this moment to say, SHAME ON YOU ALL! PROFANE LANGUAGE IS INAPPROPRIATE! I know you love me so dearly, so I shall leave you with my super awesomely cool caps locked words of wisdom! Farewell!**


End file.
